Dulce, en un sentido distinto
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: No todo mundo busca lo mismo en una relación. Y aunque muchos entenderían porque a Shhen le gustaba Libby, nadie parecía entender porque él le gustaba a ella. Pero lo que no podía negarse es que su relación era dulce... de una manera distinta. Serié de Drabbles de la pareja Sheen y Libby. Porque no hay suficientes historias de ellos.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Bueno, como probablemente ustedes no sabrán cumplí cinco años en fanfiction hace poco, y como casi todos los años decidí escribir algo especial para celebrarlo. Y están estos retos que siempre he amado de escribir drabbles de tú OTP y que nunca he hecho. Así que. ¿Qué mejor ocasión para hacerlo? Cabe resaltar que aunque el reto original es de uno por día la verdad es que no seré capaz de hacerlo, porque no es el único fandom en el que lo estoy haciendo (Eso sí, con listas distintas en cada uno) cabe aclarar, así que solo me comprometo a al menos uno por semana. También debo decir que aunque originalmente los drabbles son textos de máximo 500 palabras, mi rango será de 450 a 550. Ya dejo de aburrirlos con explicaciones y empiezo, espero y sea de su agrado._

 **1.** **Una Selfie Juntos**

Sí había algo que Sheen Estévez no era, eso era fotogénico. Ese no era un gran problema, al menos para él, que incluso ordenaba sus fotografías escolares de la más graciosa a la menos. Se sentía orgulloso de la cantidad de "me divierte" que tenían sus fotos de perfil que de todos modos no cambiaba tan seguido.

Sí había algo que Libertty Folfax era, eso era fotogénica. Claro que había ocasiones en que sus fotos no salían tan bien, pero ella nunca había tenido el problema de otras chicas de tener que tomarse un ciento de fotos antes de encontrar una que le gustara. Se sentía orgullosa del número de seguidores que tenía en Instagram y la cantidad de "me encanta" que sus fotos de perfil recibían. Aunque la hacían sentir un poco incomoda la cantidad de chicos que constantemente le comentaban cosas que iban desde lo galante hasta lo vulgar.

No podía bloquear a esas personas, al menos no de su Instagram, ya que un buen número de seguidores le haría más fácil entrar a la escuela de diseño de sus sueños. Sin embargo tenía un plan para quizás no desaparecer pero sí reducir el número de esos comentarios. Dejar en claro que tenía un novio. Solo tenía que llenar su Instagram de fotos de ellos dos.

Como ella ya sabía del problema de su novio, la primera opción no podía fallar. Una foto a blanco y negro de ellos dos de espaldas mirando por la ventana, tomada por su hermana….

Nadie pareció entender el mensaje.

Luego decidió intentar con una tierna, también en blanco y negro, de él besándole la mejilla o la frente. Pero no había ángulo o iluminación que lo ayudara, la fotografía no parecía más que una broma. Así que nunca vio la luz del internet.

Quizás con una en la que no se viera su rostro. Una donde se viera claramente cómo se abrazaban en medio de un beso, pero que se cortara a la altura de sus cuellos… La bandeja de comentarios se llenó de chicos que le aseguraban que si lo que buscaba era un novio, ellos serían los correctos.

Otro interno de una tierna. Ella abrazando un cachorrito y él abrasándola a ella. Sin mirar a la cámara, para ahorrarse problemas… Otra idea que no pudo funcionar.

Libby estaba frustrada.

—¿Por qué es tan importante que lo hagas por medio de una foto? Siempre podría ponerme a amenazar a los idiotas que hacen eso por mensaje privado, así no afectaría tú imagen.

—Así no funcionan las cosas en este mundo Sheen.

—Vamos, entonces toma una foto— le dijo su novio mientras le pasaba su celular.

—Pero no tengo ninguna idea en este momento.

—Haz tenido muchas y ninguna ha funcionado. Así que solo hazlo, toma la foto.

Con un suspiro Libby tomo su celular, puso la cámara frontal y sonrió. Sheen saco la lengua, cerro un ojo y se jalo el parpado del otro mientras que con la mano libre le hacía cuernitos a su novia. Libby se rio como loca del resultado.

La foto recibió muchos corazones y ningún comentario inapropiado.

 _Espero que les haya gustado._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	2. Chapter 2

**1.** **Compartiendo una bebida**

No era un secreto para nadie que la familia Estévez no siempre estaba en la mejor condición económica. Aunque, en realidad, eso nunca había sido un verdadero problema. Toda la familia siempre había sido buena ahorrando cuando las buenas épocas los favorecían. Era así como Sheen se había hecho de la segunda colección más grande de Ultra Lord de Estados Unidos, maldito niño rico de Cansas, y era así como la familia siempre había salido adelante sin importar que tan larga fuera la sequía.

Pero la colección de Ultra Lord de Sheen llevaba un tiempo sin expandirse, había algo increíblemente costoso que le había hecho tener que reacomodar sus prioridades: ahora tenía novia.

Libby no era exactamente de las que esperaba que todo lo pagara el chico. Pero Sheen siempre insistía que para él era un placer hacerlo, y ella dejaba que lo hiciera porque sabía lo importante que era para él. Después de que cuando niños muchas veces había recibido "llamadas urgentes de Jimmy" durante sus "citas" justo a la hora de pagar la cuenta. Quería demostrarle que ahora que eran jóvenes, y Sheen ya ganaba su propio dinero (era asistente de su papá) podía ser "un caballero de esos de los que ya no hay". Pero, claro, eso tenía consecuencias.

Había pequeños gastos de los que decidió podía prescindir. Si se despertaba temprano, Jimmy lo podía llevar a la escuela en aerodeslizador, aunque eso implicase verlo ser empalagoso con Cindy que siempre se quedaba con el asiento de enfrente, en lugar de tomar el camión. O podía cuidar más sus plumas, o robárselas al primer despistado que encontrase, para no tener que comprar nuevas ten seguido. Pero eso era insuficiente, así que tuvo que renunciar a la tercer cosa que amaba más en su vida: la comida chatarra.

Después de las tres semanas más difíciles de su vida decidió que había ido muy lejos y busco una solución menos definitiva. Por suerte Carl había decidido empezar a cuidar su alimentación ahora que se había vuelto deportista, por sorprendente que eso pareciera, y eso podía aprovecharlo y empezar a compartir su chatarra con él. Aunque eso sí, cuando salía con Libby siempre había capital para comprar algo para ambos.

Ella no tardó mucho en notar lo que estaba pasando, así que busco una forma sutil de ayudarlo, y de paso ganar algo por su parte.

—¿Te has dado cuenta como nunca compartes tú comida conmigo, pero sí con Carl?— le pregunto casualmente un día mientras veían la televisión en su casa— ¿Es que acaso te dan ascos mis babas?

Sheen se tensó un momento pero finalmente volteo a ver a su novia con una sonrisa traviesa.

—No. ¿Y a ti las mías?

Y le lamió la mejilla como si fuera un perro, como respuesta Libby chillo y lo empujo del sillón haciéndolo caer mientras ambos se carcajeaban.

La siguiente vez que fueron al Candy Bar Sheen ordeno una sola malteada para los dos. Y hubiera pedido dos popotes con la intención de recrear todas esas imágenes de parejas de los cincuentas, pero había que salvar a las tortugas y Libby lo mataría.

 _¡Segundo! Muchas gracias a 1230 Aoi Flight por su bello review, espero que este capítulo también te guste. Me haría muy feliz si me pudieran dejar un review._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	3. Chapter 3

**1.** **Malhumorado por la mañana**

Una sonrisa se pintó en el rostro de Sheen cuando vio a su hermosa esposa dormida a su lado. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y parecía tener un sueño muy activo. Libby era hermosa cuando dormía. En realidad, Libby era hermosa siempre, pero había algo hipnótico en la forma en la que dormía que hacía que Sheen pudiera pasarse horas viéndola sin aburrirse ni un segundo. No es como si lo hubiera hecho… muchas veces.

Finalmente no pudo resistirse más y se inclinó para darle un dulce beso justo en el entrecejo recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta y que ella se girara para darle la espalda. Sheen rio.

—Despierta dormilona, hace casi una hora que el sol se levantó.

—Es sábado— respondió ella sin mirarlo y jalando la colcha sobre su cabeza.

Él se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco, sin dejar de sonreír, y ponerse de pie para ir a preparar el desayuno.

Últimamente la señora de la casa tenía peticiones muy extrañas a la hora de lo que alimentos se refería. Así que decidió improvisar un poco y hacer hot-cakes, huevos revueltos y freír tocino, así como tener un gran abasto de sustancias dulces por si era necesario. También pico fruta, porque últimamente Libby tenía algo por las tunas y las mandarinas (por más extraño que sonara la combinación) y nadie quería lidiar con una embarazada gruñona por la mañana.

Finalmente Libby se paró de la cama y camino a la pequeña cocina-comedor de su departamento. Traía puesta una playera vieja de Sheen que lograba ocultar su abultado vientre y unos pequeños shorts que antes del embarazo solían ser parte de su conjunto deportivo sexy.

Sheen abrió la boca para darle los buenos días, pero ella levanto una mano para detenerlo.

—No antes de una taza de café, necesito estar bajo el influjo de las drogas para poder tolerarte en este momento.

Con la lentitud de alguien que se acaba de despertar, y que en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, camino hasta la cafetera. Que estaba llena de café frio de la noche anterior, ya que en la noche ella había querido tomarse uno pero cuando finalmente estuvo listo el aroma le había generado nauseas.

Sin si quiera calentarlo; Libby se lo sirvió en una taza y después de respirar profundamente finalmente volteo a ver a su marido.

—Listo, ahora puedes hablar.

—¿El doctor no te había dicho que de preferencia dejaras el café?

—Él dijo que no había problema mientras solo fuera una taza pequeña al día. Esta es una taza pequeña.

Sheen se acercó en lo que él consideraba una actitud muy seductora y le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos. Ella no reacciono.

—Entonces estaremos de acuerdo en aclarar, que si el niño sale hiperactivo será tu culpa.

De alguna manera, a pesar de tener el cuerpo entero de Sheen prácticamente encima, el espacio de su panza que los separaba fue lo suficientemente amplio para que pudiera levantar la taza y darle otro trago a su café frio.

—Oh cariño, eso no importa. Si este niño sale hiperactivo, invariablemente de quien sea la culpa, tú serás el encargado de lidiar con él.

 _Y aquí estamos con la tercer parte, espero que les guste leerla tanto como a mí me gusto escribirla. Solo para aclarar, el café es técnicamente una droga legal… por eso el comentario de Libby._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	4. Chapter 4

**4.** **De picnic**

El épico picnic trimestral que Cindy Vortex solía organizar, era el momento perfecto para que las chicas se olvidaran por un par de horas del mundo exterior y, lo más importante, pudieran chismear en confianza.

Depende del humor de Cindy, las invitadas solían variar de únicamente dos (Libby y alguien más) a incluso quince (aunque eso solo había pasado una vez). En esa ocasión solo estaban Libby y Britney, pero Cindy había dicho que en total los asistentes eran seis, algo que había preocupado a ambas chicas desde que habían escuchado el artículo en masculino.

Hace un poco más de un mes que Cindy y Jimmy habían dejado a un lado su orgullo finalmente, y habían admitido sus sentimientos el uno por el otro. Lo que implicaba que ahora estaban saliendo de manera oficial. Y así como habían sido intensos para demostrarse su supuesto odio, así de intensos eran ahora para demostrar su amor. Por lo que pasaban cada maldito segundo uno al lado del otro. Y cuando no era así, al menos Cindy pasaba ese tiempo hablando de lo maravillosa que era su pareja. Así que sus amigas habían tenido la esperanza de que ese picnic fuera su oportunidad de descansar del cabezón, pero nada más escuchar el sonido del aerodeslizador se dieron cuenta de que no sería así.

Al menos había tenido la decencia de también invitar a Sheen y Carl, por lo que no serían las únicas que tendrían que sufrir la sensación de estar fuera de lugar. Y, especialmente para Libby, implicarían una agradable fuente de entretenimiento.

Las cosas fueron medianamente bien hasta que Britney sugirió ir a buscar bayas frescas para agregárselas a los panes con mermelada y mantequilla que Carl había aportado. La idea había sonado divertida al inicio, pero después de veinte minutos caminando en círculos sin encontrar nada; Jimmy y Cindy habían empezado a discutir de quien había sido la culpa (que era de Sheen, pero ambos aseguraban que era del otro), Carl había chocado contra un panal de abejas que ahora lo estaban persiguiendo, Britney buscaba la manera de salvarlo, Sheen estaba perdido y Libby estaba sentada en un tronco con la cabeza entre los brazos sin saber qué hacer. Ese día de picnic era un asco.

De repente le llego aroma de pollo frito y sintió como alguien se sentó a su lado.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?— le pregunto a Sheen, un poco asustada de la respuesta.

—De la sesta de picnic, después de tanto caminar me dio hambre y decidí ir a buscar un poco de comida— respondió él sin darle importancia antes de arrancar un gran trozo de carne con los dientes.

—Espera… ¿Sabes dónde está la cesta de picnic?

—Sí.

—¡¿Y porque no nos dijiste al resto?!

—No sabía que estábamos perdidos.

Libby suspiro ruidosamente y volvió a meter su cabeza entre los brazos.

—¿Quieres un poco?— le ofreció Sheen entonces un poco de su pollo.

—La carne no es exactamente lo mío— respondió con cara de asco—. Pero si me llevas hasta donde está el resto de la comida te lo agradecería.

—No problema. ¿Deberíamos decirle?

Libby miro durante un segundo a su mejor amiga discutir con su novio, antes de ponerse de pie y ofrecerle una mano a Sheen.

—Creo que estaremos mejor solos.

 _En esta ocasión me gaste las 550 palabras exactas. También creo que fue el menos romántico hasta ahora, pero aun así espero que les haya gustado. Quería explorar como la relación de Jimmy y Cindy trastornaría toda la dinámica de su grupo de amigos, y esta parecía una oportunidad perfecta. Espero que les haya gustado, y agradezco mucho los comentarios de 1230 Aoi Flight y latinVortex. ¡Créanme que me alegran el día!_

 _Los quiere: yo._


	5. Chapter 5

**1.** **5\. Horneando juntos**

Cinthia Vortex iba a cumplir sus dulces dieciséis en un año y un día, y planeaba hacer la fiesta más espectacular de su vida. Algo que, obviamente, implicaría dinero. Así que había decidido sacrificar sus cumpleaños número quince para ahorrar dinero. Y Libby no podía permitirle eso. Así que se encargaría de organizarle una pequeña fiesta sorpresa que le recordara lo valiosa que era para ella.

Quería que fuera algo intimó e informal, solo entre los amigos más cercanos y sin mucho alboroto. Así que Libby pensó que sería lindo si ella misma le hiciera un pastel casero. Y por supuesto Sheen tendría que ayudarla.

—No entiendo el encanto de los dulces dieciséis— dijo Sheen mientras dejaba en la mesa las dos enormes bolsas de materia prima para el pastel que habían comprado—. Los quince son mucho más divertidos, hay tradiciones y vestidos exagerados, y mucha comida. Y después de eso todo es fiesta salvaje hasta el amanecer.

—Pues los dulces dieciséis son lo mismo, solo que vamos directo a la fiesta salvaje hasta el amanecer sin todo lo demás.

—¿Ves? No tiene chiste. Deberíamos estarle organizando unos quince dignos de ser recordados, en lugar de esta cosa.

—¿Y tú se los vas a pagar?— preguntó Libby divertida mientras terminaba de sacar los instrumentos que necesitarían para hacer el pastel.

—Ni loco.

Libby se río mientras sacaba un par de mandiles de un cajón de su cocina. Uno blanco y elegante, y otro rosa que parecía sacado de una casa de muñecas de los setentas. Le lanzó el segundo a Sheen.

—¿Rosa? ¿Por qué rosa yo?

—Por qué sería un sacrilegio al mundo de la moda que yo usara eso.

—¿Y por qué yo sí puedo usarlo?

Sheen dejó caer el mandil en la mesa de la cocina y se cruzó de brazos. Entonces ella se acercó a su lado.

—Porque tú te ves bien con todo.

Levanto el mandil enfrente de sus ojos, y él a regañadientes lo tomo y se lo puso, ganándose como recompensa un beso en la mejilla.

—Ahora sí, a trabajar.

La siguiente hora y media se la pasaron viendo tutoriales en YouTube de cómo hacer pasteles, y una vez que finalmente decidieron cual se veía fácil de seguir sin por eso dar como resultado un pastel muy soso, su nuevo problema fue elegir la música con la que ambientar el trabajo.

—¡Qué no vamos a escuchar la "Bamba"! ¿Qué se supone que es eso? — exclamo Libby por tercera vez.

—Arte. ¿Qué se supone que es "I think I´m alone naw"? Hasta el nombre es aburrido.

En ese momento Libby decidió que no iba a haber forma de hacer entrar a Sheen, por lo que hizo lo que toda persona sensata haría. Y le hecho harina a la cara.

La cara del chico era todo un poema, del que Libby podía burlarse sin ningún pudor… Hasta que ahora fue ella la que tuvo harina por toda la cara.

—Con que es guerra lo que quieres.

Para no hacer larga la historia; al final tuvieron que comprarle un pastel a Cindy.

 _Tenía una idea mucho más elaborada y sexy para este drabble en especial, pero Sheen y Libby simplemente parecieron preferir esto. Espero les haya gustado. Y muchísimas gracias 1230 Aoi Flight por tu continuo apoyo, en serió que me animas a seguir adelante con esto._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	6. Chapter 6

**6.** **Patinaje sobre hielo**

Todo mundo sabe que ir a patinar sobre hielo es una de las actividades más románticas que puedes hacer con tú pareja. Bueno, pues todo mundo es tonto. Ir a patinar hielo es una de las actividades más dolorosas y humillantes que puedes hacer con tú pareja. Sheen Estevez lo sabía muy bien, pues desde que habían llegado a la pista veinte minutos atrás no había hecho más que caerse una y otra vez.

Uno pensaría que ante la nula habilidad del susodicho aún podía salir una pequeña escena romántica digna de película, con su bella novia dándole lecciones para que aprendiese a patinar. Pero el problema es que eso llevaban haciendo los últimos veinte minutos, y él no había progresado ni un poquito, por lo que todo había llegado a un nuevo nivel de humillación.

Todo hacía suponer que Libby se había rendido finalmente, porque le pidió que se sentaran un momento en las banquitas que estaban a la horilla de la pista.

—Entonces… ¿Soy malo?— intento romper el hielo Sheen.

—Bueno… no te voy a mentir, creo que es bastante obvió— confeso ella—. Pero tampoco es algo tan grave, digo yo también soy mala en muchas cosas.

—¿Tan mala como yo lo soy en esto?— preguntó Sheen con una ceja enarcada.

—No, la verdad no— Libby rio un poco y, a pesar de que sabía que hasta cierto punto se estaba burlando de él, Sheen sonrió porque amaba su risa—. ¿Por qué aceptaste venir a patinar en hielo?

—Por qué tú querías hacerlo. Pero al parecer solo te estoy aguando la fiesta.

—La verdad sí— acepto ella, y eso le rompió un poco el corazón a él hasta que le tomó la mano con dulzura—. Yo solo quería pasar el día contigo, y creí que sería divertido patinar juntos. Si me hubieras dicho que iba a ser tan malo podríamos haber hecho cualquier cosa.

—¿Cualquier cosa?— preguntó Sheen en tono sugestivo, a lo que Libby puso los ojos en blanco y lo empujo un poco.

—Idiota.

Se tomaron de la mano y se pasaron un par de minutos viendo al resto de los patinadores en un silencio cómodo.

—Entonces… ¿Podemos irnos a hacer algo más interesante?— pregunto Sheen finalmente.

—Oh no— contestó Libby poniéndose de pie—. Ya rente los patines y prácticamente no he tenido la oportunidad de utilizarlos. Algo que tú y yo sabemos no sucededera si sigo patinando contigo.

—¿Me estas echando?

—Claro que no. Solo estoy diciendo que yo podría seguir patinando mientras tú te limitas a ser mi porrista desde las gradas.

—¿Necesitaras una porrista?— preguntó Sheen divertido mientras volvía a tomarla de la mano.

—Obviamente.

—¿Y vas a querer que use una faldita?

—¿Y si no para que querría una porrista?

Sheen tiro ligeramente de su brazo haciendo que Libby se sentara en sus piernas y la besó. Ella correspondió su gesto mordiéndole el labio con una sonrisa en la boca. Entonces una señora carraspeo y se separaron.

—Si mi paga por ser una porrista va a ser algo así, cuenta conmigo.

 _Después de un par de capítulos sin mucho romance era turno de uno donde ellos fueran los únicos personajes… bueno, y la señora. Espero y les haya gustado._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	7. Chapter 7

**7.** **Día de boda**

Había un millón de cosas que podían salir mal ese día. Por ejemplo, podía morirse alguien. Podía sonar como algo muy exagerado, pero la noche anterior había estado viendo videos en YouTube de las formas más horribles en las que una boda se había arruinado, y al menos tres incluían la muerte de alguien. Probablemente no debió hacer eso.

—Sabes, nunca creí decir esto, pero… En verdad te admiro Sheen— dijo Jimmy mientras ojeaba una revista científica en la que se había publicado uno de sus artículos.

—¿Disculpa?

El novio se estaba debatiendo entre sentirse orgulloso por lo que acababa de decir su amigo, u ofendido por que había pensado jamás decírselo.

—Solo digo, que en contra de todos los pronósticos obtuviste a la chica. Y no solo obtuviste a la chica, estas a punto de casarte con la chica. Definitivamente eres una inspiración para todos esos frikis coleccionistas de comics haya afuera.

—Olvidas que Sheen es un modelo— comento Carl mientras se comía su tercera bolsita de dulces de recuerdo del día—. Así cualquiera consigue a la chica.

—¡Deja eso gordito! Se supone que son para los invitados.

—Yo soy un invitado— reclamo el pelirrojo cruzando los brazos con indignación.

—Sí, pero tú ya comiste tu porción y otras cuatro más cuando estábamos haciendo las bolsitas.

—¿Me estás diciendo gordo?

—Te lo llevo diciendo desde que tenías cuatro años.

Ambos se miraron uno al otro con los brazos cruzados y miradas desafiantes.

—Caballeros. ¿Podrían calmarse? Es tamos en una boda— les recordó Jimmy.

—En mi boda, por cierto. Así que lo que diga tienes que aceptarlo como una verdad absoluta— declaro Sheen—. Por ejemplo, yo decreto que las lagartijas son mejores que las llamas, y no puedes negarlo.

—Estoy seguro que así no es como las bodas funcionan.

—¿Y tú como vas a saberlo? ¿Alguna vez te has cazado?

—¡Una vez lo hice! Con Elke, en el mundo virtual de las llamas. Fue muy conmovedor, incluso les envié invitaciones virtuales por el juego, y aun así el único que llego fue Bolbi.

Carl los había obligado a hacerse cuentas para ese juego cuando había salido, pero Sheen jamás lo había usado y aunque Jimmy lo había intentado no había durado ni cinco minutos. Por otro lado, el extraño niño extranjero parecía disfrutar tanto del juego como el propio Carl.

—¡No me arrepiento de nada!— exclamo el novio.

Jimmy suspiro y regreso a su revista, esos dos nunca cambiarían.

Un rato después, mientras Sheen esperaba a que su muy hermosa casi esposa llegara, las ideas de todo lo que podía salir mal regresaron. Uno de los invitados podía vomitar sobre el vestido de Libby cuando estuvieran a la hora de los abrazos, o él podía equivocarse a la hora en la que el sacerdote le preguntara si quería pasar el resto de su vida al lado de esa mujer. Eso sin olvidar que podría…

Entonces la marcha nupcial empezó, Sheen volteo a ver el camino y se encontró con que Jimmy tenía razón. Él había conseguido a la chica, estaba por casarse con la chica. Y mientras eso siguiera siendo así, el mundo podía caerse a pedazos y ese día seguiría siendo perfecto.

 _Quería explorar un poco la dinámica entre los chicos, y decidí escoger este capítulo en específico porque sentía que cualquier cosa se quedaría corta con la escena de los botos de mi One-Shot (guiño, guiño), y no quería escribir algo que me decepcionara. Espero que aun así les gustara._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	8. Chapter 8

**8.** **Construyendo un gabinete juntos**

Vivamos juntos, será divertido. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Sin casarnos? ¡Pues claro! ¿Qué no eres una mujer moderna? _If you like it you like it you should put a ring on it._

Uno solo se casa una vez, así que tiene que ser en grande. Muy grande. Una no planea su boda desde que se es niña para que esta sea una pequeña cita en el registro civil, usando la ropa de la graduación con solo ocho invitados. Ya nos preocuparemos por la casa después.

—No puedo creer que subiste dos maletas enteras de maquillaje por los cuatro pisos tú sola, pero no puedes clavar un clavo. Aparte, si hubiéramos puesto un gabinete de baño en lugar de dieciséis tipos de bases distintas, nos estaríamos ahorrando esto— le dijo Sheen a su nueva y frustrada esposa.

—Disculpa— contestó ella sarcásticamente—… No es mi culpa que tú te hayas quedado con la parte más fácil. ¿Sabes? Aparte, deberías agradecerme por todo ese maquillaje, lo necesitamos.

—¿Cómo serruchar es la parte más fácil?

—¡Solo tienes que mover el brazo para enfrente y para atrás!

—¿Y crees que eso no es cansado?

—Obviamente menos que golpear con fuerza un blanco diminuto.

—De todos modos. ¿Para qué necesitamos tanto maquillaje según tú?

—¿Crees que los seguidores de tú cuenta de Instagram van a aumentar solos? Hasta ahora solo has conseguido trabajo como extra en un par de películas malas y uno que otro contrato como modelo de pequeñas pasarelas de centros comerciales de mala muerte. Necesitamos algo mejor que eso si queremos un colchón matrimonial para antes de nuestro primer aniversario.

—Oh vamos, tú sabes que es divertido dormir en un colchón individual— dijo Sheen acercándose a Libby de manera seductora.

—Buscare cualquier pretexto para pelearme contigo y hacerte ir a dormir al sillón. Y creeme cuando te digo que si me lo propongo, puedo hacer que la relación de Jimmy y Cindy parezca pacífica.

El chico se separó con un suspiro de su esposa y se recargo en la pared de su pequeño departamento. Libby sonrió de lado, vaya que quería a ese idiota, pero por el momento él no debía saberlo.

—¿Entonces se supone que todo ese maquillaje es para mí?— intentó cambiar el tema Sheen.

La verdad es que al inicio no le había encantado la idea de que Libby lo maquillara, pero con el tiempo había aprendido a aceptarlo e incluso se le hacía divertido. Mientras ella estaba en la universidad estudiando diseño, él se había convertido en su modelo masculino predilecto, y había tenido un recibimiento tan bueno en las redes sociales que habían decidido convertirlo en una fuente de dinero.

—Obviamente no todo. Alguno es mío, y el resto es para las chicas desesperadas por atención que convertiré en modelos sin paga ahora que Cindy vive a tres horas y media de camino.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un rato. Sentados en el piso, rodeados de un montón de madera aún sin forma. Pero que esperaban que con ayuda de la experiencia de Sheen de hacer princesas y caballos mágicos, en algún momento se convirtieran en un mueble.

—¿En verdad necesitamos un gabinete?— cuestiono Sheen a su esposa.

—¿Si no donde vamos a guardar todo ese maquillaje?

—Buen punto.

 _¿Es mi idea o siempre me desvío del tema? En fin, espero que les haya gustado._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	9. Chapter 9

**9.** **Bajo un paraguas**

"Umbrella" de Rhiana no era exactamente la canción favorita de Libby. La letra era pobre, y aunque el ritmo era pegajoso daba que desear. Pero en el fondo, lo suficientemente en el fondo como para no poner en riesgo su título de experta musical, la disfrutaba. De hecho, la tenía descargada en su celular.

—Es que si lo piensas, es una canción bastante romántica— comento Britney durante un almuerzo.

—¿Qué tiene de romántica? Solo dice paraguas una y otra vez— contesto ella mientras le daba una mordida a su hot-dog vegetariano.

—Lo romántico no es la letra de la canción, sino la escena que plantea.

—Dos personas bajo un paraguas. Ambos mojándose un poco, y teniendo que caminar al ritmo del otro, y si estas cargando algo eso seguramente se empapara— reflexiono Libby—. Está bien para emergencias, pero no para pasar un buen momento con… nadie.

—¡Es que no estás viendo el escenario completo! Tú y tu persona especial, juntitas, debajo de un espacio pequeño. Manteniéndose calientes uno al otro ante un ambiente de frialdad…— insistió su amiga.

—Cindy, ayúdame— le pidió Libby a la oji-verde, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio.

—La canción es horrible— contestó ella—. Pero en esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo con Britney, eso de compartir paraguas con alguien suena bastante romántico.

Libby bufo y continuo con su comida, a veces no entendía a sus amigas.

El día siguiente el pronóstico meteorológico predecía lluvia. Por lo tanto, Libby se llevó su paraguas, y cuando a la hora de la salida, después de su entrenamiento de porristas y se encontró con una de esas lluvias de gotas pequeñas pero vientos intensos, saco con una sonrisa su paraguas. Entonces el viento la volteo arruinandola por completo.

Ese día iba a caminar sola a casa. Cindy se iba a quedar un rato más estudiando en la biblioteca, el papá de Britney había ido por ella en coche, y Amber no estaba con ellas en las porristas. Así que no tenía muchas opciones, tendría que mojarse.

Con un suspiro empezó su camino. La lluvia no estaba tan mal, pero aun así fue un alivio cuando esta se detuvo. Solo que esta no se había detenido realmente, alguien había puesto un paraguas sobre su cabeza.

—Estoy seguro de que eso de ser porrista debe de darte súper poder o algo parecido, porque prácticamente vuelas. Pero creo que no mojarte podría hacerle bien a tus defensas.

Un hormigueo subió de la punta de sus pies hasta sus mejillas que repentinamente se sentían tibias al escuchar esa voz.

No es que ella y Sheen ya no hablaran en absoluto. Pero desde que le había pedido un tiempo cuatro meses atrás su relación se había enfriado notoriamente. Y eso la destrozaba.

Sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así, considerando que había sido ella la que había pedido tiempo, pero ahora solo quería lanzarse a sus brazos y rogarle que no la volviera a dejar.

—Sí, supongo que no me haría mal.

Sin que ella se lo pidiera, ambos caminaron en silencio en dirección a su casa. En algún momento Sheen se quitó su chamarra y se la dio a ella que la tomo agradecida. Una vez llegaron Libby tuvo que maldecir en voz alta, porque Britney tenía razón.

 _Suficientemente bien, supongo._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	10. Chapter 10

**1.** **Al estilo de los 50´s**

El Candy Bar era un lugar mágico para todos los niños y adolescentes de Retroville. El lugar favorito para pasar tiempo con sus amigos, y gastar dinero en productos nocivos para la salud.

Ese año sería especial, porque se cumplirían cincuenta años de la fundación de este fantástico espacio. Y Sam había decidido celebrarlo a lo grande, lo que significaba una semana de promociones y juegos que cerraría con una fiesta temática de loa años 50´s con concurso de disfraces, baile hasta desmallarse, y muchas sorpresas entre las que se rumoreaba habría un vale de consumo gratis por todo un año.

Como era lógico Jimmy, Carl y Sheen se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir con ropa autentica de los 50´s que Jimmy traería del pasado. El genio también se había ofrecido a hacerlo por Cindy y Libby si ellas querían, pero se habían negado ya que al parecer la afroamericana estaba decidida a diseñar su ropa y la de sus amigas. Sheen se había sentido indignado y le había preguntado porque no había querido diseñar su ropa también, a lo que ella había contestado:

—Cariño, tú te verás bien en cualquier cosa. Así que no desperdiciaré mi tiempo diseñando algo con lo que te verás mejor que bien para que lo arruines en los primeros cinco minutos que pisemos el Candy Bar.

—¿Y por qué no?

Al final habían llegado al acuerdo de que si él era capaz de mantener limpió lo que sea que Jimmy le llevara del pasado hasta después del concurso de baile por parejas, ella le diseñaría una colección completa de ropa inspirada en él.

Cuando los chicos llegaron al Candy Bar ya había música y las primeras malteadas habían empezado a circular, pero el ambiente aún estaba un tanto apagado en vista de que la mayoría de las chicas aún estaban ausentes.

Carl y Jimmy se compraron un helado tamaño familiar para compartir, pero Sheen se negó a siquiera probarlo, sabiendo que eso se convertiría en un desastre. Cuando sus amigos empezaron a comerse el helado postre ayudados por Bolbi, el latino decidió que era demasiado para él y se dispuso a mantenerse encerrado en el baño hasta que el dichoso concurso empezase.

No fue divertido, pero sí bastante maloliente. Pero cuando Sheen escucho a través de las bocinas que el concurso de baile por parejas empezaría salió triunfante listo para buscar a Libby para bailar.

Cuál sería su sorpresa al ver que ella ya estaba bailando… con Bolbi.

Enfadado Sheen estaba a punto de salir del local cuando Amber, lo saludo desde una mesa y lo invitó a sentarse con ella. Él aceptó por que la chica le gradaba y quizás si Libby lo veía con ella se pondría celosa.

Cuando Libby fue eliminada, lo que fue bastante rápido considerando que Bolbi aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a los bailes de esa parte del mundo, descubrió que su plan había fracasado.

—¿A qué Amber se ve hermosa con el vestido que le diseñe? ¿Y sabes quien también se verá hermoso con la ropa que le voy a diseñar?

Sheen descubrió que iba a ser imposible ignorarla cuando ella se sentó en sus piernas y ante la sorpresa él brinco haciendo que la malteada que estaba sobre la mesa los empapara a ambos.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.** **Tonta foto de Snapchat**

Sheen estaba aburrido. Jamás había entendido por que Libby se tardaba tanto al arreglarse. La verdad es que él no notaba mucha diferencia entre la ella con y sin maquillaje, y lo único que hacían era perder tiempo.

Aparte de que tampoco era como si fueran a un evento muy formal. De hecho, era el evento menos formal que Sheen se podía imaginar, quizás con excepción de cuando se quedaban en casa de Libby a ver películas en piyama. Iban a cenar en casa de Sheen. No era la primera vez que lo hacían, pero si la primera en la que su hermana iba a estar presente.

Cuando el señor Estevez, la abuela de Sheen y Sheen habían migrado a Estados Unidos, su hermana ya era una adolescente. Y como buena adolescente no había escuchado razones y había decidido quedarse en casa de su tía en México. Desde entonces, el resto de la familia Estevez no la había visto más de una docena de veces, pero ahora había acabado la Universidad y estaría todo el verano con ellos.

Esta sería la tercer vez que Libby la vería en su vida, la primera desde que salía con Sheen. Y estaba muy nerviosa.

—No entiendo por qué estás tan desesperada por obtener su aprobación. Es Química, si tu bata de laboratorio esta planchada y bien lavada ya estas más que a la moda.

—Creo que tú no entiendes cómo funcionan las mujeres.

—No conoces a Tamara, me hacía la tarea de matemáticas vía telefónica por gusto.

—¿Entonces por qué siempre reprobabas matemáticas?

—Siempre me daba una respuesta correcta y una incorrecta para que yo adivinara, no soy bueno adivinando.

En ese momento Libby salió del baño y Sheen tuvo que guardarse la tentación de preguntarle porqué se había tardado tanto para eso. Traía un suéter naranja, un gorro café y un maquillaje que ella denominaba como natural.

—Te ves hermosa— dijo Sheen, como de fórmula.

—Mierda…— murmuro Libby.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Esa es la impresión que te doy ahora mismo?— le preguntó la chica a su novio mientras se tiraba en su cama con un brazo en la cara— ¿El de una chica hermosa?

—Esa es la impresión que me das siempre. ¿Eso es malo?— contestó Sheen confundido.

—¡Tú lo dijiste! Ella tiene un título en Química. Hoy quería verme simple. No quiero que piense que soy una tonta chica superficial amante de la moda.

—Pero tú amas la moda.

—¡Pero quiero que crea que soy mucho más que eso!— exclamó sentándose con una hábil abdominal en la cama— Quiero que piense que soy interesante, e inteligente, y que tengo mucho más que dar que solo una cara bonita.

—Y lo creerá— le aseguro Sheen—. Porque tú eres todo eso y más.

—Solo lo estás diciendo para que no me sienta mal.

—No, hablo enserio. Eres todo eso, y Tamara ya lo sabe. ¿Sabes cuantas veces me dijo que jamás sería digno de alguien como tú? Y eso fue desde antes de que supiera como te veías físicamente. Ella va creer que eres maravillosa incluso aunque uses el tonto filtro de Snapchat del perro.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.** **Baile de salón**

—¿Sabes que nos podríamos ahorrar todo esto, verdad?— le pregunto Sheen a Libby después de salir agotados y adoloridos de su octava clase de baile.

—No, no podemos.

—Pero Jimmy…

—La de mi boda quiero bailar con mi esposo, no con un programa de computadora implantado en su cerebro— sentenció Libby con voz firme.

—Pero gracias a ese "programa de computadora" como lo llamas, pude salvarte de un ninja loco que te había secuestrado porque estaba celoso de mis grandes habilidades— dijo Sheen mientras ponía su pierna atrás de la cabeza y le guiñaba un ojo a su prometida que puso los ojos en blanco.

—No vas a hacer eso durante el día de nuestra boda.

—¡Pero es muy genial! Gracias a eso tienes un anillo de amatista de más de doscientos años en tu dedo.

Libby miro su anillo de compromiso, que era una reliquia de los monjes del Shankri-Llama a la que Sheen había accedido gracias a su título de elegido.

—Hagamos un trato, si el primer baile sale bien, al acabar puedes poner tu pierna atrás de tu cabeza.

El gran día llego, y como en cualquier gran evento hubo fallas por aquí y por ahí. Pero estaba bien. Sheen y Libby se lo estaban pasando tan bien que casi podían hacer el ridículo durante su primer baile y no les importaría… casi.

Les había costado un poco elegir la canción correcta. Al inicio a Libby se le había hecho demasiado cliché, y a Sheen demasiado cursi. Pero después de escuchar al menos cincuenta canciones más y darse cuenta de que ninguna otra la podía mejorar terminando dándose cuenta que esa era la correcta.

Sheen puso una mano en la cintura de Libby, mientras ella posaba suavemente una sobre su hombro. Luego, entrelazaron los dedos de la mano libre al mismo tiempo que la música empezaba a sonar. La canción era lenta, lo que era una suerte considerando las habilidades del novio.

Cuando la letra de la canción empezó Sheen empezó a cantarla entre dientes, pero se detuvo rápidamente al recordar que Libby no era muy fan de su voz… en realidad nadie era muy fan de su voz. Sin embargo en cuanto se detuvo la voz de Libby se hizo presente para remplazar la suya. Siempre le había gustado la voz de su esposa, y ahora que estaba cantando su canción, parecía incluso más hermosa. Y como era su canción, de ambos, decidió atreverse a tararearla para hacerle segunda.

Todo el miedo desaparecía en ese momento, cada paso que habían dado en su vida los había llevado a ese momento. Se amaban, y se amaría. El tiempo había llevado sus corazones a encontrarse con el del otro. Y la verdad era que a Libby ya no le importaba realmente si habían hecho o no el ridículo en la pista de baile. Basándose en lo que la había hecho sentir, Sheen podía poner su pierna atrás de su cabeza todo lo que quisiera.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.** **Mañana perezosa de domingo**

—No quiero despertarme.

—Si estás hablando conmigo eso significa que estas despierto.

—Lo sé, pero quizás si no me muevo demasiado nadie se dará cuenta de que lo estoy.

—Muy tarde, yo ya me di cuenta.

—Lo sé, pero tú no cuentas.

Libby se giró hacia un lado para mirar molesta a su esposo.

—¿A qué te refieres con que yo no cuento?

—¡Oh vamos! Eres mi esposa, sabes absolutamente todo lo que hago.

Libby puso los ojos en blanco ante la respuesta, pero decidió aceptarla.

—Aparte, si fingimos juntos que aún no hemos despertado podremos quedarnos un par de horas más en la cama— le murmuro Sheen en el oído a su esposa.

—Creo que me gusta ese plan.

Sheen abrió los brazos y su esposa se deslizo hacia ellos. Cerró los ojos cuando las manos de él empezaron a acariciar su cabello.

—¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho que eres bellísima?— le preguntó Sheen después de un rato.

—Pues hay un chico, un poco rarito pero agradable que suele decírmelo bastante seguido— respondió Libby acomodándose un poco más en el abrazo.

—Pues ese chico tiene un gran gusto— comento Sheen.

—Lo sé.

El silencio regresó.

Hay gente que dice que la cantidad de amor en un matrimonio es directamente inversa a la cantidad de tiempo que la pareja lleva juntos. Bueno, eso son tonterías. Sheen y Libby llevaban saliendo desde que ella tenía 12 y el 13, y hacia 23 años de eso.

Trece años de matrimonio, y tres hijas después, el amor seguía estando muy presente en la relación.

Del otro lado de la puerta escucharon unos pasos en el pasillo, y Libby casi estaba segura de que una de sus hijas estaba con la oreja pegada en la puerta.

—¿Crees que mamá y papá ya despertaron?— preguntó la voz de la que reconocieron como la más chica.

Inmediatamente otra voz la mando callar.

Libby se rio mientras se acurrucaba aún más contra el cuerpo de su esposo, que poso sus labios contra su cabello para evitar su propia risa.

—Pero papá dijo que si él y mamá se despertaban temprano nos llevarían al parque— se quejumbró la primera voz.

—Pero mamá se pone de mal humor si la despertamos de golpe, y así no va a querer llevarnos al parque.

La madre de las niñas torció un poco su cuello de tal manera que pudiera ver el rostro de su esposo que se inclinó para besarla profundamente. Ella finalmente opto por girarse por completo para profundizar un poco más el contacto. Por su parte Sheen se concentró en no soltar a su esposa mientras se aseguraba de no hacer ruido.

—¿Y si le preguntamos a Eisha que deberíamos hacer?

—Olvídalo, ella se pone incluso peor.

Después de media hora de simplemente estar acostados uno cerca del otro, la pareja finalmente decidió mitigar el sufrimiento de sus criaturas y pararse a abrir la puerta. Nada más para descubrir que las dos niñas más pequeñas se habían quedado dormidas en la alfombra del pasillo.

Con cuidado Sheen levanto a una, y Libby a la otra y las llevaron a su cama. Poco después la niña restante se apareció para acompañar al resto de su familia, que se mantuvo toda junta y apretada hasta mucho más tarde ese día.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.** **Princesa y Caballero**

Eso era patético.

Patético y humillante. Pensó Sheen mientras se acomodaba la tiara sobre su cabeza. ¿Qué cómo había accedido a hacer eso? La respuesta era sencilla: Libby.

Sheen era un macho hecho y derecho. Pero si Libby decía debes ponerte un vestido rosa, una peluca rubia y una tiara de brillantes, Sheen hacía todo eso y aparte tomaba un curso exprés de maquillaje. Porque esa mujer era capaz de destruir todas sus barreras y atravesar las ruinas para hacer de él lo que quisiera sin tener nada de oposición de su parte. Y quizás era cierto que Sheen era un mandilón, pero Libby lo valía.

—Debo admitir que eso de conectar con mi lado femenino no está tan mal— pensó en voz alta—. Ahora entiendo porque existen las Drag Queens.

—Pues si decides convertirte en una quiero que sepas que tendrás todo mi apoyo— dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Sheen se giró para ver a la causante de su transformación en un ajustado esmoquin mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—Podría diseñarte muchas cosas interesantes. Algunos trajes incluso podrían estar inspirados en Ultra Girl— agregó mientras caminaba hacia él.

Sheen le dio unos golpecitos a sus rodillas, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Por el día de hoy tú eres mi princesa y yo tu caballero, así que arriba.

Divertido él dejo que ella se sentara en la silla para luego dejarse caer sin muchos miramientos en su regazo.

—Dios… ¿Cuánto pesas? Eres obeso— se quejó Libby retorciéndose un poco debajo de su novio.

—Discúlpame pero la palabra que está buscando es obesa, porque yo soy una señorita. ¿Y así planea que le permita salvarme de una torre? Debe saber que me ofende muchísimo su actitud, jovencito.

—Bueno… No podré salvarte de una torre si muero aplastado.

—Todo se te dificulta.

Ambos rieron mientras Sheen se inclinaba ligeramente para besar a su esposa. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo escucharon a alguien carraspear.

Carl estaba a un par de metros de ellos, también utilizando vestido y tiara. Para él no era su primera vez personificando al sexo contrario, y la verdad es que se veía bastante cómodo en su propia piel.

—Me estaba preguntando que te hacía tardar tanto tiempo, creo que debí suponerlo— le dijo a Sheen con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Soy una chica linda. ¿Qué puedo decir? Los pretendientes me llueven y tengo que encontrar el momento de complacerlos a todos— se justificó Sheen con un tono pícaro, ganándose un golpe por parte de Libby que lo hizo desestabilizarse y caer al suelo y dirigirse a la salida—. Nos vemos afuera princesas.

—¿Me recuerdas porque vamos a hacer esto? — preguntó Sheen, a pesar de ya saber la respuesta.

Sheen se puso de pie y se observó en el espejo, decepcionado porque la aparición de Sheen evitó que tuviera la necesidad de tener que retocar su maquillaje.

—¿Por qué nos vemos increíbles con tiaras?— preguntó Carl agitando su peluca.

—Oh sí, debe ser por eso— Sheen tomo del brazo a su amigo, intentando ignorar lo homosexual de la situación—. Vamos a opacar, nena.

Y los dos chicos salieron a la despedida de soltera de la mejor amiga de la esposa de uno, y futura esposa del mejor amigo de los dos.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.** **Noche de Películas**

Todo mundo sabe que significa cuando una chica te invita a su casa a ver Netflix… sobre todo cuando sabes que la casa en cuestión va a estar sola.

Cuando había recibido el mensaje de Libby, había entrado en un estado de pánico y euforia que no se creía capaz de alcanzar. Se había arreglado mejor y más rápido que nada, y después se había lanzado a comprar todo lo que creyó necesario, aunque eso significó casi morir a la hora de hablar con la de la farmacia.

Pero finalmente ahí estaba, frente a la puerta de su ultra-reina, con el pulso cardiaco hasta el infinito y completamente expectactante.

Sin embargo, cuando Libby abrió la puerta, Sheen se dio cuenta de que quizás había malinterpretado el mensaje. Ya que su novia no solo estaba en una piyama bastante poco sexi, sino que lo primero que le dijo al verlo fue:

—¿Zombis o romance?

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Qué prefieres ver, una película de zombis o una de romance?

—¿Zombis?— contestó, aunque quizás fue más una pregunta. ¿De verdad iban a ver una película?

—Está bien, vamos a ver "Mi novio es un zombi" — le anunció Libby mientras regresaba al interior de su casa.

—¿Y cuál hubiéramos visto si te hubiera dicho que una de romance?— preguntó Sheen mientras caminaba atrás de su novia, no sin antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Mi novio es un zombi— respondió ella.

Media hora después la película y la chatarra que había comprado habían tenido un avance, pero él y Libby no. De hecho ella prácticamente no lo había mirado siquiera.

Así que lo más disimuladamente que pudo, lo cual no fue mucho, Sheen se deslizo en el sofá y la rodeo con uno de sus brazos.

—Hace mucho calor para eso— dijo Libby apartándole el brazo, lo que era irónico considerando que estaba envuelta en una cobija.

Un par de intentos de lograr algo y otra media hora de película después, Sheen se había resignado a en verdad verla. Y aunque se odiaba un poco por eso, en verdad estaba interesado en ella. Jamás pensó que un zombi pudiera enamorarse.

Repentinamente la imagen se congelo.

—Voy al baño— anuncio Libby con el control en la mano.

Ella dejo su cobija en el sillón, y Sheen no pudo evitar notar una mancha oscura en la parte de atrás del pantalón de piyama lila de su novia.

—Nena, creo que te sentaste sobre algo.

Inmediatamente las manos de ella palparon su trasero, para luego salir corriendo sin decir una palabra. Sheen se tardó un par de minutos en darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, y una vez lo hizo se sintió completamente estúpido.

Camino hasta el baño más cercano del que salían el tipo de gimoteos de alguien que está intentando contener el llanto.

—Libby… ¿Estas bien?

—¡Lárgate! No sé porque te invité a venir.

—Para ver una tonta película contigo. Así que sal de ahí para que podamos seguir haciendo eso— el silencio se hiso del otro lado de la puerta—. Vamos, no me hagas ver la escena en que el zombi le come los sesos a la chica solo.

—Él no va a hacer eso, están enamorados.

—¿Quieres apostar?

La puerta se abrió lentamente.

—¿Me compraras un chocolate si yo gano?

—Definitivamente.


	16. Chapter 16

**16\. Intercambiar ropa**

Sheen estaba aburrido. Libby llevaba media hora en la sala de su casa escuchando a Cindy quejarse de lo idiota que Jimmy era. ¿Qué no podía cortarle su rollo y decirle que estaba ocupada y que no podía llegar así como así a su casa y esperar que ella la atendiera?

Decidió levantarse de la cama de su novia y empezar a curiosear por la habitación. Después de repasar un poco los discos de su estante se detuvo a verse en el espejo de cuerpo completo.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, Libby?— le preguntó a su reflejo— Todo esto es para ti.

Sheen no traía la playera puesta, lo que permitía observar sus músculos definidos de típico adolescente delgado que no tiene que hacer mucho por conseguirlos. Empezó a hacer poses en el espejo, y entonces decidió ponerse los lentes de sol que había en la mesita de noche de Libby.

—Luces bien, nene. Pero te verías mejor si combinas esos con…

Después de cerrar la puerta de su casa, Libby casi subió las escaleras de su casa corriendo. Había dejado a Sheen solo hace más de una hora, justo cuando las cosas se habían empezado a poner interesantes. Pero simplemente no había podido decirle que no a Cindy, era su mejor amiga y tenía que estar ahí para ella. Ahora solo le cabía esperar que su novio no estuviera molesto… o se hubiera quedado dormido.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación se encontró con algo que definitivamente no se esperaba. A Sheen con su vestido rosa deslavado y una de sus chamarras de mezclilla tratando de subirse sus medias marrón con reflejos magenta sin romperlas.

—Sheen. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El adolescente volteó a verla repentinamente pálido.

—No es lo que parece.

—¿No te estas poniendo mi ropa?

—Tienes razón, probablemente si es lo que parece.

Después de un momento de los dos adolescentes intercambiando miradas sin decir nada, Libby fue a su tocador a tomar una gargantilla azul, un par de broches rosas y un cinturón gris con pedrería y hebilla ancha.

—¿Qué haces Libby?

—Mejorándolo, sí vas a usar mi ropa vas a hacerlo bien— respondió ella mientras caminaba hacia él para ponerle los accesorios—. Si tan solo pudiera ponerte unas arracadas…

—Ni lo pienses— dijo Sheen quitando la mano de su novia de su oreja.

—Aburrido— se quejó ella mientras tomaba la ropa de su chico del suelo—. Ahora sal de mi habitación.

—¿Me harás ir vestido así hasta mi casa?— preguntó Sheen sinceramente impactado.

—¿Por quién me tomas? Solo te pido que esperes en el pasillo un momento.

—¿Y si tu hermana me ve?

—No seas tonto, está encerrada en su habitación con sus audífonos seguramente.

Aunque a regañadientes Sheen salió a esperar, siendo cada segundo un suplicio. Cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió se encontró a su novia utilizando su camisa azul de manga corta, sus pantalones caqui y el cinturón, con los que había llegado.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Qué si me gusta?

Sheen atrajo a Libby hacia sí y la empezó a besar, primero lento y justo cuando la intensidad había empezado a incrementarse, la puerta de la hermana de Libby se abrió.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.** **Primer beso**

No hay nada más patético que tener quince años y no haber dado tu primer beso. En ese punto la mayoría de sus compañeros no solo habían dado su primer beso hace mucho, sino que para muchos el faje ya era algo normal en sus relaciones e incluso había rumores de que más de uno ya no eran vírgenes. Y eso que casi todos eran un año menor que él.

Y no era que no hubiera tenido la oportunidad… bueno, si era honesto consigo mismo no es como que en verdad hubiera tenido muchas oportunidad. Pero solo había una persona con la que quería besarse por el resto de su vida… ok, sus ojos se desviaban a otras chicas constantemente, pero eso es otra historia. La cuestión es que un catorce de febrero había recibido el beso en la mejilla más maravilloso de la historia de la humanidad, y solo podía imaginarse lo maravilloso que sería si los labios de esa ocasión se unieran a los suyos.

—Sheen. ¿Estas escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo?— le pregunto Libby mientras cerraba su casillero con fuerza frente a su cara.

—Britney es una idiota, la amas pero eso no le quita lo idiota, quizás no le iría tan mal en la vida si por una vez escuchara tus consejos. ¡Pero es que ella nunca escucha!

La bonita niña de piel color chocolate lo miro con una mueca por un momento antes de suspirar.

—Te salvaste por esta vez.

Ambos caminaron hasta el salón donde le tocaba la primera clase a ella. Desde que habían entrado a la secundaria Sheen se había asegurado de aprenderse el horario de Libby, para así asegurarse de tener entre clases para ellos. Ya que la hora del almuerzo era para sus amigos.

—Bueno, te veré después Sheen—se despidió Libby en la puerta del salón.

Quizás ese era el momento. Ahí estaba ella, solo tenía que inclinarse un poco, justo al frente de él.

—Sí, nos vemos después.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cobarde? Quizás no estaban en una relación como tal, pero llevaban años siendo más que amigos. Y si desconocidos se besaban en fiestas todo el tiempo… ¿Qué le impedía besarla a ella?

A la hora de la salida normalmente caminaba solo a casa, con excepción de los viernes cuando siempre iba a casa de Jimmy.

—¿Quieres acompañarme a casa?

Volteo a ver a Libby sorprendido mientras asentía con la cabeza. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero normalmente había una razón específica para hacerlo. Y ese día no era más que un miércoles, de la única clase que tenían juntos no les habían dejado tarea y no habían quedado antes para hacerlo.

Guardaron silencio la primera mitad del camino, pero no era uno de esos silencios cómodos que normalmente tenían en los pasillos, era uno de esos que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

—¿Recuerdas ese chico que te dije de mi clase de expresión, Walter?— preguntó ella y él asintió— Me invitó a salir.

Un puñal se clavó en el pecho de Sheen.

—¿Y tú quieres salir con él?

—¡¿Por qué eres tan idiota?!— gritó ella.

Libby lo agarró por su chamarra y lo jalo hacía sí, casi haciéndolo caer, antes de que sus labios se unieran a los de él.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.** **Algo triste**

Libby no podía creer las palabras que salían de la boca del médico. Tenía que ser una maldita broma de mal gusto. En las películas, cuando eso pasaba siempre era una simple llamada de atención para que la futura madre pasara el resto del embarazó recostada en cama. Pero al final el bebé estaba bien, nacía y era la creatura más hermosa que la pareja nunca hubiera visto.

—Tendremos que sacar los residuos, para evitar que haya una infección. Pero no se preocupen, es un procedimiento completamente seguro, y muy rápido, podrán estar en casa pronto.

Libby escuchaba a Sheen hablar, veía como movía sus labios, pero no entendía lo que decía. Lo único que sabía es que su mano estaba entrelazada con la suya y la apretaba con tanta fuerza que sus dedos se habían puesto pálidos.

En un estado de inconciencia Libby se puso una de esas feas batas de hospital y siguió a una enfermera hasta un quirófano frío como el infierno. El procedimiento fue rápido, y no doloroso. Pero la verdad es que Libby no hubiera sido capaz de sentir nada de todos modos.

Se vistió con una ropa distinta a con la que había llegado, le dijeron que se la había llevado su hermana, porque la suya estaba llena de sangre… Y de todos modos, probablemente ya no le quedaría.

Cuando llegó al pasillo se encontró con Sheen con el rostro entre las manos y los codos sobre las rodillas… llorando. Su hermana tenía una mano sobre su espalda donde hacía círculos tranquilizadores y le murmuraba algo.

Cuando la vieron su hermana se levantó como un resorte y fue a abrazarla.

—¿Quieres que le hable a mamá, o prefieres tú darle la noticia?— le preguntó con dulzura.

La noticia, Libby recordaba cuando le había dado la noticia.

—¿Crees que puedes hacerlo tú? — consiguió pedirle, y ella asintió.

Entonces se dirigió a su esposo, que ya se había limpiado las lágrimas de los ojos y le tendía ambas manos, que ella tomo insegura.

—¿Quieres ir a casa?

—Sí, por favor.

El camino fue silencioso, la oscuridad de la noche los rodeaba como un velo de luto.

Al llegar a su departamento jamás odiaron tanto como en ese día vivir en un tercer piso. El elevador funcionaba, pero llevaban casi un mes sin subirse a él porque a Libby le causaba nauseas… O al menos lo hacía antes.

Se tomaron una taza de leche caliente con miel cada uno y se dirigieron a la cama sin hablar.

Libby fue la primera en recostarse, con la cuna vacía que les había llegado tres días antes, frente a ella. Sheen se acostó después, atrayendo el cuerpo de ella contra el de él.

—Sheen…

—¿Sí?

—En verdad quería a ese bebé.

Sheen guardo silencio durante un momento mientras besaba la cabeza de su esposa.

—Lo sé… Yo también lo quería.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.** **Jugando juntos**

Sheen era un niño raro, así que la mayoría de sus compañeros lo evitaban.

Hace muy poco que había llegado a la escuela, al parecer venía de un lugar extraño llamado México que estaba muy al sur. Libby suponía que era una tierra mágica, llena de dragones y cosas por el estilo, porque su mamá una vez le había dicho que Texas era el estado más al sur que había.

El inglés del niño era muy gracioso, y tenía un año más que el resto de sus compañeros. Una vez otra de las niñas le preguntó por qué, y él contesto algo de unos papeles y que sin ellos no era seguro estar afuera de su casa. También, al parecer, tenía dos apellidos, pero cuando pasaban lista solo le decían por uno.

—Libby. ¿Qué estas mirando?— le pregunto su mejor amiga.

—Al niño nuevo, está muy solo— respondió ella sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Juega con muñecas. ¿Qué esperabas?

—Nosotras también jugamos con muñecas.

—Pero nosotras somos niñas. Ningún niño va a querer jugar con alguien que juega con muñecas.

—Entonces quizás debería jugar con niñas.

Cindy iba a alegar que las niñas tampoco iban a querer jugar con él, cuando vio cómo su mejor amiga caminaba en su dirección. Y aunque su primer impulso fue seguirla, no iba a arriesgarse a que le pegaran los piojos y perder su asistencia perfecta por eso.

—Eres raro— le dijo nada más llegar.

—La normalidad está sobrevalorada— respondió él.

—¿Y qué significa eso?— preguntó ella.

—No lo sé, pero mi hermana dijo que respondiera eso cuando me dijeran que era raro— le confesó.

Libby se sentó al lado de Sheen, en la tierra. No quería ensuciarse su vestido nuevo, pero parecía lo correcto para hacer.

—Me gusta esa palabra.

—¿Normalidad?

—No, sobrevalorada. Suena como algo importante… a mí me gusta ser importante.

Los dos niños se quedaron en silencio mientras Sheen seguía jugando con su muñeca. Era muy distinta a con las que Libby jugaba, ya que era hombre y tenía grandes músculos.

—¿Quieres jugar conmigo?— le ofreció finalmente.

—¡Voy por mi muñeca!— exclamo ella emocionada mientras iba corriendo a su mochila.

Cuando regresó tenía una Barbie de piel morena, aunque mucho más clara que la de Libby, ojos violetas y cabello oscuro.

—Nunca había visto una muñeca como esa— dijo Sheen.

—Ni yo una como la tuya— le contestó Libby.

—¡No es una muñeca! ¡Es una figura de acción!

—¿Qué es una figura de acción?

—Algo mucho más genial que una muñeca.

Libby se quedó mirando fijamente el juguete que el chico tenía en la mano.

—A la mía le puedo cambiar la ropa.

Sheen abrió y cerró la boca mientras notaba desilusionado que el suyo tenía la ropa pintada.

—Hay uno que puede golpear si le das cuerda, pero no podré conseguirlo hasta navidad.

—La mía es muy flexible.

La niña procedió a poner la pierna de su muñeca atrás de su cabeza.

—¡Oye yo puedo hacer eso!— exclamó el niño poniendo su propia pierna atrás de su cabeza— Mi papá dice que soy un contorsionista.

—¡Podemos jugar a que mi muñeca es una contorsionista y la tuya un físico constructivista!

—¿Qué es un físico contructista?

—Es un hombre muy musculoso, mi papá era uno cuando era joven. Ahora es gordo.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.** **Juego del pocky**

Tina había decidido hacer una pequeña reunión en su casa. Eran pocas personas, así que el ambiente era bastante relajado y se habían pasado toda la fiesta platicando todos con todos. Libby no había podido evitar mirar a Sheen de reojo durante toda la noche.

—Juguemos un juego— propuso la anfitriona mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita que Libby reconoció de uno de los animes que había visto con Sheen—. Se llama el juego del pocky, aquí adentro hay unas pequeñas galletas como en forma de palillos. Dos personas participan; cada una toma la galleta de un lado y la van comiendo lentamente, el primero en dejar caer la galleta o apartarse pierde.

Libby pensó que el resto pensarían que era una ñoñería y se negarían, pero sorprendentemente, o quizás no tanto considerando que el juego prometía muchos besos y momentos incomodos, la mayoría aceptaron encantados. Ella no quería hacerlo, no ahora que su relación con Sheen estaba llegando a un punto después de tanto tiempo se habían besado por primera vez una semana atrás y no quería que las cosas se pusieran incomodas entre ellos.

—¿Niños con niñas o todos contra todos?— pregunto Nissa.

Había cinco hombres y siete mujeres, y después de una rápida discusión, se llegó a la conclusión de que sería todos contra todos, pero que se sacarían papelitos y al primero que saliera se le daría a escoger entre otros dos.

Libby casi pierde el aliento cuando a Ike le salió Sheen como opción, pero por suerte el chico eligió a Tina, con la que si bien estuvo cerca no llegó a besar.

Pero si creía que estaba nerviosa en ese momento las cosas empeoraron cuando en la siguiente ronda fue a ella a la que le toco elegir.

—Jimmy— leyó Ike mientras sacaba los papelitos—, o Nissa.

Libby no quería hacer eso con el mejor amigo del chico que le gustaba, pero no estaba segura de que Nissa tampoco fuera una buena opción. Conociendo a sus amigas todas esperarían que llevara las cosas al borde de la heterosexualidad.

—Jimmy— dijo finalmente, y vio a Sheen removerse incomodo en su lugar.

Nada más poner el poky entre los dos Libby le dio un gran mordisco para que se la galleta se partiera.

—Debo ser pésima en este juego— comento como si nada.

Para su desgracia volvió a tocarle después de eso, pero en esa ocasión tuvo que escoger entre Cindy y Carl. Eligió a Cindy, con la que roso sus labios pero nada más. Courtney y Tina se besaron, Cindy y Jimmy también, Nick se quejó de que nunca le tocaba. Y finalmente llegó la ronda final… Britney y Carl hicieron parecer novatos al resto.

—Es una lástima que no hayamos tenido la oportunidad de intentarlo… estoy seguro de que te hubiera ganado— le comento Sheen a Libby mientras esperaba con ella afuera de casa de Tina a que su mamá llegara por ella—. Después de todo tú eres pésima en este juego ¿no?

—Quizás podríamos hacer nuestro propio juego privado algún día— comento Libby lo más casual que pudo.


	21. Chapter 21

**21.** **Pelea**

—¡Al menos yo no necesito maquillarme para sentirme cómodo conmigo mismo!

Un zapato pasó al lado de la cabeza de Sheen, que no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para apartarse, y salió por la ventana del cuarto de Libby.

—¡Estás loca!— exclamó Sheen.

—¿Ahora yo soy la loca?— preguntó Libby mientras se agachaba para quitarse su otro zapato.

Entonces Sheen recorrió la distancia que los separaba, la agarró de ambas manos, y las sostuvo contra la pared.

—¡Ya cálmate!

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante un par de segundos hasta que no pudieron más y finalmente suavizaron la mirada. Sheen se inclinó para besarla, pero como ya había aflojado el agarre de sus manos Libby alcanzo a poner una mano entre ellos.

—¿En serio quieres que nos convirtamos en esto?

Él se separó con un suspiro y se sentaba en la cama con la frente entre sus manos. Por su parte Libby se dejó caer al suelo.

—¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? Tú y yo nunca peleamos— le preguntó Sheen a su novia.

—Claro que peleamos.

—No es cierto, tú me gritas que no haga estupideces, luego yo te prometo que nunca lo volveré a hacer…

—Y después lo vuelves a hacer y yo te vuelvo a gritar por eso.

—Exacto, no hay peleas.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos que se hicieron eternos.

—Lo lamento, creó que sobrerreacciones— se disculpó Libby—. Fue muy injusto de mi parte. Simplemente no pensé que las cosas fueran a tornarse de este modo.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco estoy muy contento con todo lo que está pasando.

Entonces Sheen se bajó de la cama y se arrastró hasta sentarse enfrente de Libby y tomarle la mano.

—Libby— dijo con un suspiro—, quiero casarme contigo.

—Sheen…

—No, escúchame. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos y que cuando sea un anciano tú me cambies los pañales. Pero no puedo ir contigo a Nueva York— se detuvo un momento para recorrer el dorso de su mano con sus dedos—. Llevamos juntos prácticamente toda la vida, y aunque quiero que siga siendo así no dejo de pensar que si no nos separamos aunque sea un tiempo vamos a terminar odiándonos.

—¿Entonces qué es exactamente lo que quieres?

—Creo que deberíamos ser solo amigos, por un tiempo. No quiero que perdamos el contacto porque estoy seguro que me volvería loco sin ti, y no en un buen sentido.

—¿Te refieres a salir con otras personas?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Digo, al menos que tú quieras salir con otras personas. Aunque de todos modos no es como si puedas encontrar nada mejor que yo haya afuera— Libby río mientras se limpiaba un par de lágrimas que habían empezado a salir—. Solo digo que soy muy joven para enfrentar algo tan formal, pero sigues siendo la única… ¿Crees que me podrías esperar?

Libby soltó la mano de Sheen y se acomodó un mechón de cabello atrás de la oreja.

—No pienses que me voy a cerrar a otras posibilidades, si quieres tu tiempo y seguir siendo mi amigo vas a tener que aguantarme hablando sobre otros chicos— lo amenazó Libby—. Pero tienes suerte de que yo también quiera que tú me cambies los pañales cuando sea vieja.

 _En serio que no podría terminar de agradecer a AniiCross por todos sus lindos comentarios. La verdad es que estaba pasando por un bloque muy grande y en verdad que me ayudó mucho a poder continuar escribiendo. Espero que te guste y sigas leyendo._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	22. Chapter 22

**22.** **Guerra de agua**

Un nuevo verano caluroso. Y en esta ocasión Jimmy tenía completamente claro que cambiar el clima no era una opción.

—¡Al diablo con la dignidad, voy a pedirle a Cindy que me deje nadar en su piscina!— exclamo Carl levantándose del pasto de su mejor amigo y dirigiéndose a la propiedad de enfrente.

—¡Carl, maldito traidor!— grito Sheen con un puño en alto— ¿No vas a hacer nada Jimmy?

El genio solo se escurrió un poco más en el pasto mientras soltaba un gruñido. La verdad es que no tenía energía para esas cosas. Y en el fondo quería seguir a su amigo del otro lado de la calle, pero su ego no se lo permitía.

En ese momento regresó Carl corriendo.

—¿Supongo que eso significa que te dijo que no?— preguntó Jimmy sin siquiera moverse mientras su gordo amigo recuperaba el aliento.

—Hay chicas en bikini en la casa de Cindy.

Cuando la rubia abrió la puerta de su casa, no pudo más que rodar sus ojos verdes al notar a los tres chicos en traje de baño que estaban parados ahí.

—¿Qué crees que haces Nerdtron?

—Teníamos calor y nos enteramos que tienes una… fiesta en la piscina o algo así— intento Jimmy.

—Así que decidimos honrarlas con nuestra presencia— continuo Sheen.

—Sí… No gracias.

Cindy estaba a punto de cerrarles la puerta en la cara cuando Jimmy metió la mano para impedirlo.

—Te dejare entrar a mi laboratorio y jugar con lo que quieras.

Una media hora después los chicos no hacían mucho más que relajarse en la fresca agua mientras miraban a las chicas chapotear.

—Muy bien chicas, es hora de tener un poco de acción— anunció entonces Libby con una buena reserva de armas de agua.

Se dividieron en dos equipos: Cindy, Sheen, Courtney y Amber. Y: Jimmy, Carl, Libby y Britney en otro. El objetivo era forzar a los miembros del otro equipo, por medio de las pistolas de agua, a saltar a la alberca. El primer equipo en terminar todos dentro de la alberca tendría que pagar la pizza para todos.

—En sus marcas— anuncio Cindy, su equipo estaba escondido atrás de una mesa—, listos… ¡Fuera!

Todo mundo salió de sus escondites y se preparó para la acción.

Sorprendentemente para todos, la primera en caer fue Cindy, y por la mano de nadie más que su mejor amiga, que se había ensañado con ella para asegurarse de hacerla caer.

—Vaya…— se sorprendió Cindy.

—Aprendí de la mejor— respondió Libby mientras soplaba el inexistente humo de su pistola.

Amber venció a Carl, empatando las cosas, y Courtney y Jimmy se hicieron caer mutuamente. Las cosas se habían resumido a Amber y Sheen de un lado, y Libby y Britney del otro.

—Yo iré por Amber y tú por Sheen.

—¿Por qué yo por Sheen?

Britney miro a Libby con una cara que decía más de mil palabras. Las dos chicas tenían muy claro su objetivo, lo que no esperaban es que los dos miembros del mismo equipo atacaron simultáneamente a Libby hacia la cara, haciéndola caer de una manera bastante fea a la alberca.

—¡Libby!— exclamo Sheen agachándose en la orilla de la alberca para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

—Sí que eres un tonto— dijo ella y lo jalo hacia el agua.


	23. Chapter 23

**23.** **Jugando Twister**

—¡Oh, definitivamente tenemos que jugar esto!— exclamo Britney antes de soplarle el polvo a una caja que solía ser mayormente blanca.

Un trueno se escuchó fuera de la casa y Carl dio un pequeño salto.

—Tienes que estar bromeando— dijo Jimmy poniendo los ojos en blanco, los juegos físicos no eran lo suyo.

Se habían quedado atrapados en la casa de Carl en medio de lo que parecía un nuevo diluvio universal, y todos habían empezado a aburrirse.

—¿Por qué tienes este juego?— preguntó Libby mientras abría la caja— ¿No es un poco imposible para tu familia jugar algo así?

—Un doctor una vez nos lo recomendó para desarrollar la flexibilidad— explicó Carl—. Lo intentamos jugar una vez… mi papá no pudo moverse durante una semana. Desde entonces esta arrumbado.

—Pues hay que sacarle el polvo y jugar un poco— insistió la rubia de las trenzas—. ¿Quién a favor?

Todos levantaron la mano con excepción de Jimmy a Carl, así que no había mucho que hacer. Twister sería.

No fue muy difícil elegir quien sería el encargado de indicar dónde poner pies y manos. Nadie quería tener que llevar al anfitrión a emergencias.

—Jimmy, mano derecha en rojo— anunció Carl con solemnidad y el genio obedeció de mala gana.

Los cinco jugaron su primer turno, luego Jimmy puso su otra mano en un círculo azul, y Cindy su pierna derecha justo al lado. Lo que de algún modo hizo que el cabezón se callera de cara.

Todos estallaron en risas.

—Jajá, sigan riéndose, no es mi culpa que mi musculo más desarrollado este en otro lado— dijo Jimmy mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo.

—Adiós perdedor— se despidió Cindy con una sonrisa y el juego continuo.

Los círculos rojos se llenaron rápidamente, lo que era un problema considerando que el bendito color seguí saliendo.

—Sheen, pie izquierdo rojo.

Como ya no había círculos disponibles, tuvo que ponerlo en el mismo lugar en que tenía su pie derecho Cindy.

—Tenías razón Britney, esto es divertido— comento el chico.

—¿Saben qué? Me rindo— anunció Cindy saliéndose del tapete.

—Creí que yo era el perdedor— comento Jimmy riendo entre dientes.

—Oh, cállate Neutron.

Esa ronda término y la siguiente también sin ningún incidente. Hasta que poner la mano derecha en verde fue demasiado para el no tan largo cuerpo de Britney que se encontraba en su mayoría sobre los círculos rojos, y terminó cayéndose. Ahora todo se reducía a Sheen y Libby.

—Libby, pie derecho en amarillo.

—Sheen, pie derecho en azul.

—Libby, mano derecha en azul.

—Sheen, pie izquierdo en amarillo.

—Libby, pie izquierdo en amarillo.

Al mover su pie Libby piso accidentalmente a Sheen que tenía la mano derecha ahí. El chico que de algún modo había terminado haciendo un arco extraño calló de espaldas sobre Libby.

—¡Ja! Libby toco primero el suelo, Sheen gano.

—¡Pero él fue el que perdió el equilibrio! Libby gano.

Mientras que sus amigos discutían sobre quién era el ganador, Sheen ayudo a Libby a ponerse de pie.

—Esto fue mucho menos sexi de lo que pensé que sería— comento Sheen.

—Mi espalda está de acuerdo— respondió Libby estirándose—. Pero fue divertido, y la lluvia promete continuar mientras buscamos cosas más sexis que hacer.


	24. Chapter 24

**24.** **Algo NSFW**

Trabajar con tu otra mitad tiene muchas ventajas y desventajas. En el caso de Libby una de estas era su incapacidad de mostrarse descaradamente interesada en los modelos masculinos que no eran su esposo. Lo que estaba bien por un lado, ya que eran pocos los hombres que le coqueteaban, y malo por otro ya que había algunos a los que si bien jamás tocaría, bien podría echarse un buen taco de ojo.

El hecho de que su marido fuera un modelo, y ella su diseñadora y agente también tenía muchas ventajas. Como que podía conseguirles trabajos, o hacerlo usar prendas, sexis, pero nada que lo hiciera hacer, o mostrar, cosas que ella no quisiera que otras personas vieran.

Así que no, Sheen nunca modelaría para un catálogo de ropa interior. Pero claro que modelaría en la pasarela primavera-verano en ese centro comercial. Y no, no besaría a esa linda chica en ese comercial, pero si puede fingir que se va a casar con esa otra chica para la sesión de fotos de esa revista on-line, en vista de que solo se tomaran de las manos.

A Sheen por su parte le gustaba fingir que no se daba cuenta de lo que Libby hacía, ni de lo que ocultaba atrás de esos trabajos que rechazaba.

—Solo estaba pensando que ese trabajo no sería lo mejor de tu carrera. Ya sabes, la paga es buena, pero podría encasillarte en cierto tipo de modelaje. Y no queremos eso. ¿Verdad?

Esa semana Libby tenía un resfriado. Así que Sheen iría a trabajar solo.

La sesión de fotos fue bien. Él y otro grupo de hombres y mujeres estaban modelando una nueva línea de chamarras imitación piel que había diseñado Libby junto algunos de sus compañeros de la universidad. No era nada muy grande, y la mayoría de los modelos eran novatos.

—Te ves lindo con esas chamarras. Pero me imagino que te debes ver incluso mejor sin ellas.

Sheen volteó a ver a una mujer menuda y pecosa con un encanto un tanto especial.

—¿Tienes un agente con el que negociar la propuesta, o es directo contigo?

—Tengo un agente… Pero creo que podría hacer una excepción por usted.

La cara de Libby se pintó de rojo al ver la enorme y comprometedora fotografía de su esposo. Y no era ella la única que miraba, lo que parecían cientos de indiscretas miradas recorrían la imagen sin ninguna vergüenza.

—Tienes suerte que estemos en público— murmuro Libby.

—Oh vamos. Sé que no pregunte antes, pero son fotos artísticas en una galería importante. Creo que es justo lo que mi carrera…

—No me refería a eso— lo cortó—. Mierda, eres sexi. Y esas fotos son tan estúpidamente buenas, que ahora mismo quiero hacerte cosas que no son precisamente aptas para el trabajo.


	25. Chapter 25

**25.** **Suéteres feos**

Una buena parte de la familia de Sheen iba a ir a visitarlos desde México para las fiestas navideñas. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa. ¡Posada! Y, por supuesto, lo primero que tenía que hacer era invitar a su reina de chocolate y a toda su familia.

Libby ya había ido a un par de posadas a lo largo de su vida. Pero que en esta ocasión fuera con la familia de su novio era emocionante.

Cuando le conto a su abuela, ella le dijo que le haría algo lindo para que le regalara a su novio y lo usara en la posada. En ese momento Libby se arrepintió de haberle avisado con tiempo de anticipación. Conocía a su abuela, amaba a su abuela, así que sabía exactamente a qué se refería cuando hablaba de hacer algo lindo para usar en invierno.

—Aún me acuerdo la primera vez que tu papá llevo a tu madre a una posada navideña. ¿Te acuerdas M´ijo?— le contaba su abuela a Sheen.

—Sí mamá.

—Tu papá estaba tan nervioso, yo ya la conocía de antes, pero mis hermanos aún no. Y tú ya sabes como son tus tíos abuelos— siguió con la historia la viejita—. Pero ella lo manejo todo muy bien, tu mamá era un encanto. Y se veía tan guapa…

—Cierto mamá, quizás deberías hacerle un suéter a Libby como el que hiciste para Aurora.

Sheen volteó a ver a su papá, que sonreía con suficiencia. Todo mundo sabía cómo eran los suéteres que hacía su abuela… Libby no iba a estar muy contenta.

Llego el gran día y Libby miraba el suéter que su abuela había hecho por un lado y por el otro. Era verde brillante con huesos blancos y un par de perros un tanto deformes vestidos de rojo. Quizás si Sheen se lo ponía al revés no se vería tan mal… Podría decirle a su abuela que era una moda nueva, para que así no se sintiera mal.

Por su parte Jimmy se reía del suéter verde con mangas rojas, tres caras de gatos (cada uno con sus corbatas navideñas con cascabeles), con la leyenda "Meowy Chritsmas" y luces.

—Vaya, es tan… brillante— comentó Sheen.

—Lo sé, tu amiguito me ayudo a integrarle las luces sin poner cableado. ¿No es un encanto?— dijo su abuela con una sonrisa.

—Oh sí claro, Jimmy, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a todo mundo— respondió Sheen sarcásticamente mientras miraba a su amigo.

—Los veré afuera, niños.

—¡¿Quieres que Libby me corte verdad?!

—Oh vamos, no seas exagerado… No es tan feo… y tu abuela realmente se veía emocionada.

—Lo sé, pero conoces a Libby. Sabes cómo se pone con estas cosas.

—¿Cómo me pongo con que cosas?— preguntó una voz atrás de él.

—Los dejare solos— se escapó Jimmy mientras Sheen ocultaba el suéter atrás de su espalda.

—¡Hola! Te ves bien— fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al ver a su novia.

—Bueno, tu familia y mi familia van a conocerse— alegó ella—. Aparte, yo siempre me veo bien.

—Cierto…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, con las manos en la espalda, mirándose incomodos.

—Mi abuela esta…

—Veras, mi abueli…

Los dos sonrieron, mostraron sus suéteres.

—Hey, al menos combinan.

 _¡Mucha gracias AniiCross por seguirme apoyando!_

 _P.d. Los quiere: yo._


	26. Chapter 26

**26.** **Viendo las estrellas**

A Jimmy se le había descompuesto su cohete. No era algo nuevo, ni siquiera algo especialmente malo, excepto porque eso implicaba que ahora los cinco tendrían que acampar en la luna. Eso tampoco era lo que se dice una novedad.

—¿No podemos dormir dentro de la nave?— preguntó Cindy mientras miraba con una mueca los viejos sacos de dormir que su novio sacaba del hipercubo.

—No, tengo que arreglarla. Y aparte de que no podrían dormir con el ruido, serían una distracción— sentenció Jimmy.

—¿Ósea que planeas pasar toda la noche en vela? ¿Quién manejara el cohete mañana?— continuo Cindy con sus quejas.

—Vamos a la tierra, las coordenadas ya están cargadas en el sistema, así que podre dormir mientras hacemos el viaje sin ninguna preocupación.

Cindy guardo silencio durante varios segundos, lo que el resto de la pandilla tomo como una señal de que podían salir de la nave. Pero nada más Carl hubo puesto un pie en el suelo lunar Cindy volvió a abrir la boca.

—Yo también puedo dormir en el camino de regreso, me quedare con Jimmy.

Y antes de que cualquiera pudiera protestar, ya había cerrado la puerta.

—Bueno, supongo que eso significa que seremos nosotros tres… otra vez— comento Libby.

—Sí… ¿Quién está listo para un cuento de terror?

Menos de media hora después, Carl corría desesperado de regreso a la nave listo para aporrear la puerta para que lo dejaran entrar. Y aunque Cindy, que tenía el cabello revuelto y una mancha de grasa en la blusa, no parecía muy contenta al respecto, lo dejo pasar.

—Eres cruel— le dijo Libby a Sheen, que se retorcía de risa en el piso, con desaprobación.

—Oh vamos. Sabes por qué lo hice.

—¿Por qué eres un idiota?

—¡No, por nosotros!

Libby enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, pero permitió que su novio la rodeara con un brazo.

—Tú misma lo dijiste, éramos los tres otra vez. ¿No estas cansada de que Jimmy y Cindy siempre tengan su tiempo para ellos, mientras que nosotros tenemos que cargar con el gordo?

Libby se acurrucó un poco más cerca de Sheen, como no queriéndolo, y acomodó su cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Oh vamos, Carl no es tan malo.

—No estoy diciendo que lo sea, solo que creó que podríamos hacer más cosas divertidas si estuviéramos solos.

Sheen se estremeció con la cercanía de Libby, con su calor… con su respiración.

—¿En la luna? ¿Qué cosas divertidas se pueden hacer en la luna? Lo único que hay es tierra y estrellas.

—Pues podríamos ver las estrellas.

Libby ocultó su sonrisa contra la playera de su novio mientras dejaba que todo su peso cayera sobre él, de tal manera que terminara con la espalda sobre la tierra.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?— sé quejo él.

—¿Cómo querías que viéramos las estrellas en esa posición?

Se mantuvieron una buena cantidad de tiempo en esa posición, solo acurrucados entre ellos mirando e cielo.

—¿Cuánto cree que tardaríamos en contar esas estrellas?

—Lo mismo que tardaría Abraham en contar su descendencia.

Sheen se quedó con la boca abierta, no muy seguro de cómo seguir con el piropo que había planeado, cuando Libby alcanzó sus labios con los suyos dándole un beso que estaba seguro no hubiera pasado si Carl estuviera presente.


	27. Chapter 27

**27.** **Beso de película romántica**

Normalmente Sheen era menos propenso que cualquier otro del grupo a rogarle al cielo que todo resultara ser una ilusión óptica. Porque, tenía que admitirlo, las situaciones de vida o muerte eran de lo más divertidas del mundo para él. Sin embargo había una pequeña gran diferencia entre ser electrocutado por una medusa gigante, y asistir a la boda de tu novia con un humanoide andrógino sorprendentemente atractivo. Y lo peor, es que ella parecía contenta con ello.

Lo único que evitaba que se asesinara a Jimmy con sus propias manos, es que él parecía estar en una situación bastante similar.

—Bueno genio. ¿Me podrías explicar que se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?— preguntó Sheen, enojado, desde la celda metálica donde los tres chicos estaban encerrados.

—No puedo estar seguro porque Goddard no está aquí, pero creo que los barrotes s…

Uno de los alienígenas llegó al lugar donde estaban encerrados. Los tres adolescentes se pusieron en actitud defensiva mientras veían como abría la reja y… se iba.

—¿Qué significa esto? ¿Es una prueba? ¿Si intentamos salir de la reja seremos asados vivos?— preguntó Carl dramáticamente mientras se aferraba a los barrotes.

—No— respondió el alienígena sin mover los labios.

—¿Entonces nos dejara ir, así como así?— lo cuestionó Jimmy desconfiado.

—Libby nos pidió que lo hiciéramos.

Sheen rechino los dientes al escuchar la familiaridad con la que se refería a ella.

—¿Entonces esperan que tomemos la oportunidad y nos larguemos de aquí, sin más?

—En realidad ellas esperan que puedan asistir a la boda.

—Oh, ¿creen que podría ser la dama de honor?

Sheen y Jimmy miraron a Carl incrédulos.

—Les preguntare a Cindy y Libby.

Era tan extraño escuchar a algo hablar tan poco formalmente, cuando su rostro permanecía inamovible.

Durante la siguiente media hora ninguno se atrevió a moverse de la jaula. Aunque Sheen estaba dispuesto a darle una paliza a Carl por ser tan insensible con la situación, Jimmy lo convenció de no hacerlo ya que podían usarlo a su favor.

—Si mis teorías son correctas esas cosas las están controlando por medio de sus ondas cerebrales que afectan directamente al hemisferio izquierdo, que las mujeres suelen tener más desarrollado, así que si logramos hacer que tengan una emoción muy fuerte quizás podremos romper la conexión.

Jimmy tuvo que guardar silencio porque el alienígena había regresado.

—Cindy exige que sea el señorito Nerdtron el damo de honor.

El genio estaba a punto de protestar por la forma en la que se referían a él, pero la oportunidad era demasiado buena para desperdiciarla.

—¿Cree que debería ir a los aposentos de la novia, para ayudarla a ponerse lista?

El alienígena asintió.

—Y Libby…— empezó Sheen.

—Ella está de acuerdo con que Carl sea su damo.

El cerebro de Sheen trabajo más rápido de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida.

—¿Pero cree que puedo ir a verla para… usted sabe… felicitarla por su compromiso?

—Sea breve.

Los dirigieron hacia las habitaciones, y como unos tontos los dejaron solos.

—¿Sheen, pero qué…?

Antes de que Libby pudiera terminar su pregunta Sheen se lanzó hacia ella. La beso como nunca lo había hecho antes, porque siempre era ella la que tenía que dar el primer paso, y como si se tratara de una película Libby despertó.

 _Me faltaron un montón de palabras para poder desarrollar bien esta idea, pero espero que el resultado final haya sido bueno. Jamas me cansaré de agradecerle a AniiCross por todos sus lindos comentarios._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	28. Chapter 28

**28.** **Muerte**

Cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar Libby hizo una mueca. El sonido la había desconcentrado, por lo que su barniz de uñas se había regado sobre el cobertor.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda…— murmuró ella mientras levantaba el frasquito y sacudía su mano para intentar acelerar el proceso de secado y así evitar manchar su celular— ¿Bueno?

—¿Libby?

La chica se petrificó al escuchar la voz del padre de Sheen al teléfono. No era la primera vez que la llamaba, solía hacerlo para preguntarle si Sheen estaba con ella o porque el susodicho no tenía batería en el teléfono y necesitaba decirle algo. Pero nunca lo había escuchado de ese modo.

—Buenas noches señor Estévez… ¿Todo está bien?

La voz del padre de su novio se escuchaba temblorosa, pero decir que parecía estar nervioso era quedarse corta, parecía aterrado.

El cerebro de Libby parecía negada a entender las palabras que salían de la bocina de su celular, y es que ninguna tenía sentido, no podían ser reales.

Cuando corto la llamada hiso algo que no había hecho desde que tenía ocho años.

—¡Mamá!

Cuando la señora Folfax entro a la habitación de su hija la encontró llorando como una niña pequeña en la alfombra de su habitación. Y solo basto que balbucearan unas cuantas palabras para que entendiera que debía llevarla inmediatamente al hospital. El viaje en el automóvil fue agónico, Libby sollozando en el asiento del copiloto mientras su madre se esforzaba por pensar positivo. La verdad era que nunca había entendido realmente que le veía Libby a ese chico, pero había aprendido a apreciarlo. Y el hecho de que jamás, hasta ahora, hubiera sido culpable de las lágrimas de su hija (o al menos no lágrimas de tristeza) le daba un par de puntos extra.

Nada más llegar al hospital la joven afroamericana se lanzó a los brazos de un fornido hombre latino que parecía estar a punto de desmoronarse.

—Perdón por preocuparte linda— le dijo el señor Estévez—. Pero creí que debías saberlo.

—¿Hay información?

—Aún no, estamos esperando.

Libby asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas restantes de su rostro. Sería la mujer fuerte y calmada que siempre había sido, solo tenía que aguantar. Sheen había hecho un montón de estupideces en su vida, de todas las índoles, y siempre había salido airado de todas ellas.

Jimmy y Carl se levantaron de un par de bancas al fondo de la sala de espera y caminaron cuidadosamente hacia Libby, no muy seguros de que reacción esperar. Su amiga solía ser la voz de la razón en su grupo, y aunque habían estado en muchas situaciones complicadas antes, sabían que esto era algo distinto.

—Ni se les ocurra dar un paso más hacia aquí— los detuvo casi inmediatamente—. No puedo creer que te dices ser un genio pero no fuiste capaz de…

Y entonces se deshizo una vez más y ahora no dejo que nadie se le acercara. No hasta que un enfermero salió preguntando por el señor Estevez. Las orejas de Libby zumbaban y no pudo escuchar lo que decía, pero no importaba porque las palabras bien y consiente estaban presente. La chica suspiró aliviada. Definitivamente mataría a Sheen por haberla asustado de ese modo.


	29. Chapter 29

**29.** **Noche de Karaoke**

Sheen no sabe cantar. Y eso para Libby, una amante de la música, era una tortura. Sobre todo porque a pesar de que el susodicho era incapaz de entonar una sola nota, amaba cantar. Y aunque ella tenía el alma suficiente para impedírselo, había veces que simplemente no lo podía evitar.

Mientras el cumpleaños número 18 de Libby se acercaba y una fiesta que prometía quedar en la historia como una de las más épicas que Retroville hubiera visto, Sheen buscaba algo que pudieran hacer solo ellos dos para festejarlo un par de días antes de la fiesta. La respuesta perfecta se le presento cuando descubrió ese pequeño karaoke que acababan de inaugurar a un par de calles del centro de Retroville. Por suerte decidió contárselo a su amigo Jimmy, que así como alguna vez años atrás logró hacerlo bailar bien, llevaba un tiempo trabajando en un modificador de cuerdas bocales que Sheen tendría la suerte de probar.

Sheen llegó a casa de Libby a las siete. Y se aseguró en mantener en secreto el destino de su cita en todo momento, lo que fue especialmente complicado considerando lo difícil que era para el hiperactivo chico guardar silencio.

Una vez cerca del local Sheen cubrió los ojos de Libby y la llevó así hasta que estuvieron adentro, lo que fue bastante desastroso considerando que había que subir unas estrechas escaleras. Pero ella no podía negar que la situación era divertida, o al menos se estaba riendo hasta que recupero su capacidad de ver.

—¿Un karaoke?

—Oh vamos, será divertido— aseguró él mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba a la mesa.

Un chico estaba en el pequeño escenario cantando "Boogie Shoes", y no era bueno. Pero Libby no dejaba de pensar que sonaba cien veces mejor que su novio.

Una chica más o menos de su edad llegó con dos menús, uno de bebidas y otro de canciones. Y Libby inmediatamente empezó a maquinar que sería más fácil, si emborracharse a sí misma lo suficiente para evitar sentirse avergonzada o emborracharlo a él antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de cantar. Considerando que ninguno de los dos tenía 21 aún dificultaría un poco las cosas, pero por el aspecto del lugar confiaba en que se pudiera hacer algo.

Entonces la persona al micrófono cambio y un hombre joven empezó a cantar "Sombody to love" y Sheen empezó a seguir la letra por lo bajo. Al inicio la cosa no sonaba muy bien, pero rápidamente fue como si los sonidos se fueran arreglando en algún microsegundo entre que eran emitidos y eran escuchados.

—Espera. ¿Eso es real?— no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿Mi maravilloso aspecto? ¡Por supuesto!

—No seas tonto, tu voz.

Sheen sonrió con suficiencia.

—Durante las próximas 48 horas sí.

Ahora fue el turno de ella de tomarlo de la mano y arrastrarlo al escenario, cosa que al parecer no podían hacer ya que se tenían que anotarse en una lista.

La primera canción que cantaron fue "Sing", porque se sentía correcto. La segunda, por otro lado, fue "Just the way you are". Porque Libby se dio cuenta de que, si Jimmy no podía volver a hacer su magia, quizás emborracharse para perder la vergüenza de cantar con su novio no sonaba como tan mala idea.

 _Ya solo un capítulo más y termino con este proyecto para volverme a concentrar en mis long fics… espero. En fin, como siempre quiero agradecer a AniiCross, y sí estamos de acuerdo en que ella lo ama._

 _P.d. Los quiere: yo._


	30. Chapter 30

**30.** **Libre**

Querida Libby:

Te conocí cuando mi vida no tenía sentido, y no estoy hablando de depresión ni ninguna de esas estupideces literalmente no entendía el idioma así que nada tenía sentido. Y aunque al inicio no fuimos muy cercanos siempre fuiste para mí la niña más bonita de todo Retroville. Aquí entro nos, creo que me empezaste a gustar cuando tenía ocho años.

Aunque si somos honestos, probablemente no me hubiera atrevido a hacer nada al respecto si no hubiera sido por la pócima del amor de Jimmy. Debo decir que perder a mi primera figura de Ultra Lord valió la pena, por todo lo que paso después. Como cuando finalmente aceptaste ser mi novia a causa de ese ninja loco que te secuestro. O cuando nos besamos, de verdad, por primera vez… Bueno, me besaste, no te cansas de recordarme que fuiste tú la que dio el primer paso. Creo que siempre fue así, tú eres más valiente que yo en lo que se refiere a nosotros.

Siempre dije que quería que tú fueras mi esposa. Pero probablemente la primera vez que me di cuenta de que en verdad podría pasar fue el día que en la plaza te detuviste a ver los anillos de compromiso. ¿Lo recuerdas? Tu cara contra el cristal mientras comentabas como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo sobre cuales diseños y colores se verían mejor en tu mano. La verdad es que entré un poco en pánico ese día, pero cuando llegué a mi casa agarre una vieja lata de mora flora y la convertí en mi alcancía para algún día comprar el anillo.

Tarde cinco años en comprarlo, pero en mi defensa tenía demasiadas latas, con múltiples objetivos, que llenar de dinero. Pero creo que valió la pena la espera, o al menos yo no podía creer lo dichoso que era cuando tu respuesta fue sí. Y luego cuando lo repetiste frente al altar.

El siguiente par de años fueron divertidos. Llenos de mucho trabajo y más maquillaje del que pensé que un hombre heterosexual pudiera usar en toda su vida. Pasamos por momentos difíciles, pero creo que eso nos demostró que en verdad estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Y aunque siempre confié que sería para siempre, el verdadero momento en el que creo ambos concordamos que ya no había vuelta atrás; fue cuando nació ella. Mi papá siempre me dijo que no entendería las cosas que hacía hasta que yo también fuera padre. No puedo explicar lo cierto que eran sus palabras. Tener una criaturita, mitad tú mitad yo, en los brazos no se compara con ninguna otra cosa que pude o podre vivir… Con excepción de cuando cargue por primera vez a las otras dos niñas, claro.

Seguramente ahora estás leyendo esto y no estás muy segura del porqué. Simplemente me desperté hoy en la mañana, te vi a mi lado, y me di cuenta de que tengo treintaisiete años, de los cuales veintinueve he estado enamorado de tu risa, de tus ojos, de tu pelo, de ti y no podría ser más dichoso.

Siempre tuyo, Sheen.

De Libby para Sheen: No vamos a gastar cinco mil en una figura tamaño real de Ultra Lord, pero buen intento. Nos vemos en la cena.

 _No puedo creer que finalmente termine este proyecto. Fue muy divertido escribir esto, y espero que para ustedes leerlo también lo haya sido. Estoy obsesionada con esta pareja desde niña, y tenía que desahogar mi frustración por la falta de fanfics de algún modo. Los invito a seguirme leyendo._

 _Los quiere: yo._


End file.
